


Dishes

by Sugar_n_Spyce32



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: BDSM, Breathplay, Dom!Tseng, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Humiliation, M/M, Polyturks, Power Exchange, Spanking, Sub!Reno, Turks (Compilation of FFVII), Waterboarding, not really fluff though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:00:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27330871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugar_n_Spyce32/pseuds/Sugar_n_Spyce32
Summary: Reno always hates getting put on dish duty. But, then, he doesn’t make it any easier for himself either - one of these days, he’ll learn to keep his mouth shut around Tseng.
Relationships: Reno/Rude (Compilation of FFVII), Reno/Tseng (Compilation of FFVII)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34





	Dishes

Tseng gave two solid knocks on the door, watching his breath huff through his scarf as he waited for it to open. It was the coldest day Midgar had seen yet this season, but it wasn’t nearly enough to keep the Turk away from Rude’s apartment. Busy holiday schedules called for some off-hours work, and Rude had been gracious enough to play host for this mission brief. Despite the fact that his apartment was a bit out of everyone’s way on the city outskirts, it was well-known that Rude was one hell of a great cook, and the promise of one of his delicious home-cooked meals was enough to inspire anyone to make the trek. 

“Come on in, boss,” Rude opened the door, smiling as he stepped aside to let Tseng through the threshold. The cold air followed the director inside, but was quickly replaced with cozy warmth and the mouthwatering aroma of whatever was roasting in the oven. Tseng inhaled deeply, his nose tingling as it began to regain some lost feeling.  
  
“Smells delicious,” he complimented, “Thank you again for offering to handle the arrangements this time. It’s very much appreciated.”

“My pleasure,” Rude replied. He was halfway back to the kitchen already to check on the food, hands full with prep work as they often were when he invited anyone over for dinner. Rude was proud of his culinary skills and enjoyed getting the chance to show them off, which made this hectic time of year much easier to bear for everyone involved. 

Tseng tried to place the smells as he shed his scarf and heavy overcoat - some kind of roasted meat, for sure, and undoubtedly veggies roasting along with it, but the savory richness was underscored with something sweet. A tasty baked treat for dessert - was it going to be cake this time, or cookies? The winter gear was hung on the rack, shoes left on the doormat, and Tseng made his way into the living room. He could see Reno’s red hair just sticking up above the back of the couch at his usual spot, and upon hearing footsteps, the redhead craned his neck back to check it out.

“Hey boss,” he said casually. Before Tseng could even respond properly, Reno’s head was turned back toward the TV movie he was watching. It seemed to be some kind of cheesy holiday romcom, a genre which Rude was reportedly fond of. It wasn’t to Tseng’s taste. It seemed like dinner was still a few minutes away, but luckily the briefcase in Tseng’s hand would provide more than enough distraction, sparing him from having to watch the movie while he waited. He carried it over to the dining room table and began unpacking its contents, leaving briefing packets for each of them and double-checking that the printed-off screenshots he needed were collated properly. Tseng arranged the papers on the tabletop, making sure to leave enough space for them to eat dinner before they got down to business. Normally, Tseng would feel more comfortable working while he ate, but he showed respect for Rude’s hard work by setting it aside until everyone had a chance to savor the meal. 

With the table neatly arranged for both dinner and work, Tseng glanced around, taking in the sights. He’d been here in Rude’s place before, but it wasn’t terribly often that he had the mind to just look around the place. The dining room and kitchen were one in the same, and Tseng observed that it was starting to get a little crowded in here. Rude liked to buy fancy kitchen gadgets, and his collection caused this to be the only place in the house that ever looked disorganized (excluding whatever corners Reno had claimed for himself).

“Reno, turn that off. Dinner’s ready,”

Rude turned around, holding a plate in each hand - pot roast with stewed veggies, creamy mashed potatoes, and homemade rolls. A platter of decorated sugar cookies laid in waiting for after dinner, perfect for munching on while Tseng gave them their mission details. Rude laid one plate in front of Tseng and the other at Reno’s preferred spot, then turned back to fix a plate for himself. Reno was quick to appear at the table, practically drooling at the sight of the food.

“Damn, partner!” Reno’s exclamation was compliment enough for Rude. Reno’s fork dove over and over again into the meal, while Tseng went at his only a little less enthusiastically, trying to maintain some decorum.

“You’ve outdone yourself this time, Rude,” the director nodded. Gaia, that was delicious - the meat was succulent and fell apart at the slightest touch. The potatoes were perfectly smooth, and the roll melted in Tseng’s mouth. Rude just smiled wide as he sat down at the table and picked up his own fork, that characteristic quiet pride on his face like a medal.

Rude’s cooking is the kind that you can get lost in. Time passed like lightning, and after second helpings, everyone was satisfied. Rude grabbed the cookies while Tseng directed their attention to the mission paperwork, working his way bit by bit through his low-tech slideshow and discussing procedure and objectives. This was a bold mission that would take the partners to Costa Del Sol (lucky bastards, getting out of the cold for a few days). Sounded like a well-known gang leader there had gotten it in his head that Shinra was no good, and had been spreading his slanderous gospel around town. Someone needed to take him out, and Shinra wanted it to be known who was behind this silencing. That made Reno and Rude perfect for the job - they were better at making a spectacle than Tseng was.

“So… wait,” Reno held his hand up and spoke, mouth full of cookie, “They  _ want _ us to be obvious about it?”

“Wouldn’t it make more sense to take care of a matter like this quietly?” Rude added.

“This was the Vice President’s explicit instruction,” Tseng pulled out a page of notes that listed the info in question, “If I followed his thinking correctly, he feels that any harm coming to this gang will be blamed on the company anyway. A quiet approach leaves the public open to call Shinra cowardly, and the VP wanted to send a somewhat  _ clearer _ message about who Shinra is.”

Reno leaned back in his seat, nodding, “That makes sense,”

“Hm,” Tseng nodded. He closed the booklet in front of him, “I do believe that’s everything. Do either of you have any questions?”

The trio let the silence hang for a few seconds. Reno and Rude exchanged glances, both confirming that they had no inquiries.

Until Reno spoke up.

“You said the VP said that?” he questioned.

“Yes,” Tseng replied shortly.

“Why was he involved? This seems like something the president shoulda been handling.”

“The president didn’t feel that the situation was a threat - despite varying opinions from the other executives,” Tseng tugged at his tie, “The VP asked me privately to handle the situation, in the best interest of the company.”

“Huh,” Reno took another bite of cookie, considering his boss’ answer. He was interrupted as Rude stood, carrying the cookie platter back to the counter so he could work on getting leftovers boxed up for everyone.

“Reno, you’re on dish duty tonight,” he said casually as he started pulling out plastic containers and lids.

“What? I did ‘em last night,” Reno whined, “It can’t be my turn again.”

“Didn’t see you cooking tonight,” Rude glanced back at him, “And Tseng’s our guest. You know how they need to get done, so you’re gonna do them. Now, please.”

Rude didn’t leave any room for argument, but Reno groaned loudly anyway. He shoved the last of his cookie into his mouth and stood, heading toward the sink so he could start working on getting the piles of pots and plates stacked on the counter. When both sides of the sink were cleared and plugged, Reno started running water into the basins, adding a couple pumps of soap to one side so he could start washing. As the water ran, he glanced back at Tseng, who was repacking his briefcase. Doing dishes sucked, and Reno normally looked for ways to make it a little more entertaining.

An opportunity appeared in the redhead’s mind.

“You know, you seem to have a lot of ‘private meetings’ with the VP, boss,” he smirked casually, “Have you two fucked yet?”

Tseng looked up from his briefcase. His eyes were surprised for a second, almost flustered, but the embarrassment drove his expression to a glare instead.

“Absolutely not, Reno,” he scowled, “My relationship with him is strictly professional.”

“Oh sure, sure. Keep telling yourself that,” Reno twisted the faucet so it began to fill the other side of the sink with rinse water, “Ya know you’re never gonna get anywhere with him if you keep living in denial like that, right?”

Tseng’s ears grew red, and his orange eyes lit with flame. That little brat… always trying to find new ways to fluster him or piss him off. You’d think he would’ve learned to keep his comments to himself after all the punishments he’d earned at Tseng’s hand throughout his tenure as a Turk.

But no - it was never enough for Reno.

Tseng took a deep breath and tried to forget Reno’s comments. He’d forgive him if he could just shut up now, but looking at the foam-capped sink sprang an idea into Tseng’s head. If he was dumb enough to open his mouth again, then there was a unique opportunity to try out a new punishment on Reno - one he’d never had before. Tseng faced back to his briefcase and waited.

Reno noticed his boss staring at the soapy water, but he took it instead as Tseng wordlessly directing him back to his task. Reno turned toward the sink again, but he wasn’t going down that easily. 

“I mean, it’s really obvious to everyone how much you both wanna do it.”

Tseng clicked the briefcase closed and dropped it back on the table with a loud thump. He marched straight over to the sink and grabbed Reno by the ponytail. His other hand gripped the brat’s ear, and with the combined force of both arms he lowered Reno’s head until his nose nearly touched the bubbles. 

“Say that again and find out what happens.” 

Reno looked straight downward into the suds. He knew Tseng wasn’t kidding, but, what, like a little water was going to deter him?

“Well, who wouldn’t wanna fuck him?” He smirked, but had the sense to take a deep breath and close his eyes as soon as the words were out of his mouth.

_ Splash _ . Tseng pushed Reno’s face into the sink, holding him under for a few seconds before pulling him back to the surface. Reno blew water from his lips as it dripped over them, his eyes shut tight to keep the soap out as bubbles slid down his face and stayed caught in his hair. Nevertheless, he smiled - he’d been waterboarded by Tseng in torture resistance training, and that was a whole lot harsher than this. This wasn’t his first rodeo, and he knew exactly how to keep a cool head when he was in hot water.

“Come on boss, you mean to tell me that you-”

_ Dunk. _ Bubbles popped up to the surface as they escaped Reno’s mouth. Tseng pulled him up, and he continued his thought without missing a beat.

“-have never even fantasized about fucking-”

_ Dunk. _

“-Rufus Shinra? With the way he talks I’ll bet he can-”

_ Dunk. _

“-suck dick like a damn vacuum cleaner.”

Tseng paused, waiting to see if Reno was going to keep it up. The redhead was dripping, his hair completely soaked and covered in suds that rolled down his face in rivers. He blew soapy water from his mouth, more or less unbothered, and laughed as he stood under Tseng’s grip.

“You’re just pissed off because I’m right, huh?”

_ Dunk _ . Tseng pushed him back under, trying to see if he could get Reno’s nose against the bottom of the sink. He held him there for much longer this time, waiting for Reno to start struggling. The brat held out for about thirty seconds before he started to run out of air, and at the first sign of his wriggling, Tseng popped him back up, allowing Reno to gasp in a breath. Tseng’s eyes narrowed as he heard laughter pop off of Reno’s lips again - still?

“I’m not kiddin’, boss,” Reno dipped his fingers in the soapy water and flicked it in Tseng’s direction, “If you don’t rail him soon, I’ll beat ya to the punch!”

Alright, Tseng had heard enough. He surveyed the counter and spotted a wooden spoon laying among the dishes, rinsed off and primed for an alternative purpose. He held Reno in place firmly by the hair as he reached for it, and Reno continued to run his mouth in the meantime. 

“Seriously Tseng, he’d like you way better than me. I’ll bet he’s got some serious daddy issues - probably kinky, too,” the dripping Turk snickered. The laughter cut off in a shout as the back of the spoon snapped against his ass cheek, and within another second his face was back in the bubbles, leaving no room for apologies. 

This time, Reno wasn’t ready for it - the rhythm he’d been depending on got thrown off. The spanking kept coming down even as Tseng held him under, and the pain caused him to reactively inhale and take in water. Tseng brought him up only a couple seconds later, but already Reno was coughing and trying to blow out the soapy water that had gone up his nose.

Tseng’s spanking was even-paced, and he continued dunking Reno time and time again as he smacked him. He couldn’t help but smile as he heard Reno’s smart-mouthed comments give way to sputtering out suds. Tseng released Reno’s hair above the surface, allowing him to catch his breath just long enough to yank down his pants and underwear. The spoon went back to work on Reno’s red ass, and Tseng regained the grip on his ponytail to resume the patterned dunking. As Tseng whittled down Reno’s resolve, he noted that the redhead’s dick had hardened and pressed stiffly against the cabinet doors under the sink. Getting off on the humiliation, as always.

Tseng released Reno’s hair for the last time, and Reno coughed into the sink, causing the few bubbles that stayed out of his hair to burst upwards in the staccato breaths. It was almost cute, in a twisted kind of way.

“You’re one to talk about kinky, Reno,” Tseng observed, tapping the brat’s stiff dick with the spoon, “You wanna share exactly what turns you on about getting spanked and dunked in dishwater?”

Reno only shook his head. Welp, he bent it far enough to break it. Probably should’ve seen that one coming. Getting water up his nose was bad enough, but the addition of the dish soap made it far worse - Reno made a mental note to fill the soapy side of the sink last next time. The acrid taste permeated his mouth too, and bubbles popped in his ears like crackling candy. The combo of sensations caused him to grimace. 

Tseng dried his hands and forearms with a nearby dish towel. The punishment had made a real mess of Rude’s kitchen, but since it was ultimately Reno’s fault, the cleanup was going to be his job. Tseng was satisfied and returned to the table.

Rude had long since finished getting leftovers together, and had taken a seat as well. His posture was relaxed and he held a steaming mug of coffee, enjoying the show.

“Well, that’s one way to get him to wash his hair,” he quipped. Tseng snickered, and the two of them watched Reno fish around the counter for the towel and wipe his eyes. He tried to dry his hair with it too, but the sheer amount of bubbles still caught there quickly soaked the fabric. He looked with disdain at the clear-water side of the sink and, in an act of humiliating desperation to get these damn suds off, dunked his own head in the fresh water. He let himself drip as he came up, shuddering and groaning softly as he stood. The worst of it all was the fact that the water mess on the floor had seeped through his socks - the worst feeling ever. Ugh. He worked his pants back up, hiding his red-assed shame.

Rude grabbed Tseng a cup of coffee, and conversation turned to more mundane topics as the two men savored their warm beverages, as if nothing out of the ordinary had occurred. All the while, Reno drew fresh water in the sink, washed every damn dish - including the spoon, much to his dismay - and mopped the mess off the floor as he gradually air-dried in the warmth of the kitchen. 

“Well, it’s quite late. I should really be going,” Tseng peeked at his watch, recalling that it would take him close to an hour to get home, “The weather is supposed to take another bad turn tonight.”

“So I heard,” Rude replied, standing up, “Here, I boxed up some leftovers for you.”

Reno poked his head around the hall corner, trying to lay as low as he could while he watched Tseng get redressed in his winter gear. Rude walked their boss to the door, and upon opening it, bid him farewell. As Tseng stepped out from the frame, he suddenly turned.

“Oh, one more thing,” he added, looking right at Reno, “He’s not to cum until tomorrow.”

Rude laughed.

“Will do,” he nodded.

And with that, Tseng shut the door behind him, disappearing into the cold night air and leaving Reno red in the face.

The container of leftovers was somewhat cumbersome to carry along with the briefcase, but at least they were pleasantly warm in Tseng’s hand. He smiled to himself and buried his nose in the folds of his scarf. He knew Reno was just saying all those things to get him angry, but, to his credit, the redhead was right.

Tseng did know Rufus to be pretty kinky in bed.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, please do not use this fic as a guide to BDSM or power play. Do your own research before engaging in any of the play depicted.
> 
> Thanks to butteredbandits for the idea and editing assistance and basically just being the writing hypeman of the century
> 
> Thanks for reading! Leave a kudo or comment if you enjoyed <3


End file.
